


Bruised Fruit

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [27]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extramarital Affairs, Eye Contact, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Holy Grail War (Fate), Infidelity, Late at Night, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They will be none the wiser.
Relationships: Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri/Tohsaka Aoi
Series: Femslash February 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femslash February





	Bruised Fruit

Even in the dead of night, as she sat beside the Tohsaka woman, Sola-Ui could tell Aoi wasn't as naïve as her first impression led her to believe.

There was a flicker between them, a small exchange that made both their hearts beat faster.

From the many visits and meetings, Aoi held and savored the gaze of Sola-Ui from afar.

Dark green eyes brightened, and her smile curling up.

Sola-Ui's eyes cascaded down, like fingertips grazing down the slope of Aoi's bare back.

When they were alone, Sola-Ui smelled the faint mist of perfume on Aoi's skin, as she leaned in and captured the woman's lips with her own.

It was time she was shown, no, _felt_ something interesting.

Aoi could not help but reciprocate such a gesture, no matter how much her mind screamed at her.

Aoi wanted this, needed this. She knew what she was doing, and she didn't care. Sola-Ui smirked, surprised, but not deterred, just as Aoi led her to the bedroom, taking in the night once more.

No one had to know, and they will be none the wiser.


End file.
